Vingança
by Risu1
Summary: "'- Festis bei umo canavarum' - ele sussurou bem baixinho, mas o suficiente para ela ouvir." FenrisxHawkexAnders
1. Chapter 1

Chegou exausta em casa, e por algum motivo, Sandal estava sozinho no salão principal.

_"Elfo estranho, me da medo"_ Ele disse em tom infantil olhando para o andar de cima, e Hawke sabia que falava de Fenris. Subiu as escadas sem pressa, e ele estava lá, em frente ao quarto dela, apoiado na parede.

- Hawke. – Falou com um tom calmo na voz, assim que a viu.

- O que faz aqui, Fenris?

-Podemos conversar no seu quarto? Não gostaria que "_ele_" ouvisse nossa conversa. – E olhou discretamente para Sandal no andar de baixo, que se limitou a dizer "encantamento?" bem baixinho.

Hawke fez que sim com a cabeça, abriu a porta do quarto, deixando o elfo entrar.

Sem falar nada, ele puxou-a pelo braço e levou para a cama, beijando-a com fúria. Esse tipo de coisa vinha acontecendo com frequência, volta e meia arrumava uma desculpa qualquer para o sexo, ou antes, pelo menos ele tinha a decência de inventar desculpas, agora estava muito ocupado com suas mãos retirando o seu vestido.

Abriu os olhos devagar, piscou algumas vezes tentando se acostumar com o escuro, tateou a parte da cama onde Fenris deveria estar, ao sentir apenas o tecido macio, levantou para se vestir e olhou ao redor. O elfo estava sentado na frente da lareira, amarrando o lenço vermelho em seu braço esquerdo um pouco mais forte, para controlar as emoções.

"- _Festis bei umo canavarum_" ele sussurrou bem baixinho, mas o suficiente para ela ouvir.

- Era pra eu entender isso? - deu uma risada divertida enquanto se aproximava

- Significa: "Você vai acabar me matando" - ele se levantou - Tenho coisas importantes para tratar com você.

Fenris explicou para ela que as informações de Hadriana eram verdadeiras e ele realmente tinha uma irmã, que estava em Kirkwall, estavam se correspondendo por cartas, e ela pediu para eles se encontrarem na taverna.

- Uma armadilha. – deduziu Hawke.

- Provavelmente. Seria imprudente ir sozinho... E_ Danarius_ pode estar lá, me esperando para uma emboscada. – Sua fala, que estava completamente controlada até então, subiu o tom da voz ao pronunciar o nome do antigo amo.

- E você supôs que eu iria te ajudar?

- Ainda tenho esperanças nisso. – encarou-a bem nos olhos.

- Esqueça. Não farei parte da sua vingança tola. – a mão de Hawke cortou o ar com fúria.

Ele segurou os braços de Hawke, a fim de acalmá-la, mas foi ele quem acabou ficando com raiva.

- Não é tolice – a mão dele segurando o braço dela com força, fazendo a pele branca dela, vermelha de tanta força – É a liberdade. A vingança é só um beneficio.

- Você já não é escravo faz tempo. - ela falava alto, estava fervendo por dentro - E como você me disse, a vingança é uma doença, e está te corrompendo...

Ficou em silêncio por um instante, percebeu que apesar da feição calma do elfo, ele estava louco de fúria por dentro, suas tatuagens de lírio estavam brilhando num azul claro intenso.

-Você já não é escravo de Danarius – falou sem tirar os olhos dos do dele, sentia que cada vez ele apertava seus braços com mais força – É apenas mais um escravo do ódio.

- E vai continuar me caçando. Só poderei descansar quando ele morrer.

Hawke permaneceu em silêncio, desviando o olhar, enquanto sentia o hálito quente dele em seu rosto.

-Por favor, Hawke, eu preciso de você. – Admitiu um pouco envergonhado, os olhos verdes brilharam e o lírio se acalmou dentro de sua pele, percebeu que estava apertando forte demais os braços da mulher, e por fim, a soltou.

Hawke inclinou o rosto apenas alguns centímetros longe do dele, apesar da confissão anterior ter feito seu coração torcer em seu peito, tinha que falar, machucando-o era o único jeito de aquele elfo teimoso aprender.

- Pode ir, _elfo_, recuso-me a contribuir para sua queda. Você está _sozinho_ . - Lutou para manter a compostura e o tom de voz.

O quarto ficou silencioso, Hawke esperava alguma reação violenta, preferia que ele reagisse com ódio e fúria como faria normalmente, mas limitou-se a dizer desviando o olhar

- Sempre estive sozinho - rosnou - Só esqueci tinha esquecido por um tempo. -E desapareceu entre as sombras.

Não esquentou a cabeça, desaparecer era umas das coisas que Fenris fazia com frequência, tinha certeza que ele voltaria no dia seguinte, para uma aula de leitura semanal, sem rancores, fingindo que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Esperou por um dia. Uma semana. Dois meses. Três anos. E ele não voltou.


	2. Capítulo 2

A porta rangeu baixinho, Hawke sentou na beira da cama.

- Estava dormindo? – Anders entrou em silêncio na habitação ao ver Hawke sentada na beirada da cama, sonolenta.

- Anders? Pensei que não viria. – deu um sorriso divertido enquanto levantava.

Não era novidade o interesse de Anders por Hawke, alias, ele não hesitava nem um pouco em deixar bem claro seus sentimentos por ela, ainda mais agora que a concorrência tinha desaparecido fazendo Hawke ceder ao poucos, numa falha tentativa de preencher o vazio deixado por Fenris.

- Desculpe, tive uma discussão com Justiça antes de vir. – passou a mão nos próprios cabelos loiros e sorrindo, continuou – ele disse que você é uma distração, vai acabar me matando.

"_Vai acabar me matando_." Fenris havia dito algo parecido a ela em outra ocasião, piscou rapidamente, não era hora de pensar nele.

-Talvez você deva escutá-lo com mais frequência. – zombou – Fazemos um adorável triângulo amoroso.

Chegou mais perto, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele, prendendo-o num abraço.

- Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, Hawke. – disse Anders num falso tom serio, enquanto colocava as mãos na delicada cintura da garota, puxando-a para si, enquanto aproximava o rosto para beijá-la.

Aos beijos, tentou guiá-la desengonçadamente até a cama, acabou que estava tão distraído com as mãos explorando seu quadril que tropeçou em seus próprios sapatos, fazendo os dois caírem sobre a cama. Hawke riu suavemente em seu pescoço antes de puxá-lo para mais perto, beijando-o novamente

Era divertido. Ela dava-lhe uma chance, fingindo que o amava, e ele fingia que acreditava.

Observou a campeã deitada nua, pacificamente ao seu lado, e pelo Criador... Como a amava e já não importava não passar de apenas um corpo quente em sua cama, escondendo o segredo silencioso que os dois sabiam.

"_Fenris". Quase se podia ouvir o nome dele sussurrado pelas paredes_

Era cruel, mas ela não se importava. Anders também não.

**xx**

"_-Em quê você está pensando?"_

A voz de Anders vinda do lado direito da cama quebrou o silêncio. Estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no cotovelo, observando as costas nuas da campeã.

- Nada. – mentiu sem se virar para ele, com a voz pesada de sono.

- Tudo bem se não quiser me contar. Eu não estou querendo saber.

Ignorou-o. E sentiu-o revirar várias vezes na cama.

- Sabe, – ele continuou falando sozinho – faz três anos que ele foi embora.

Hawke não pronunciou nenhuma palavra, gostaria que ele parasse de falar.

- Ele te abandonou.

A mão dele posou sutilmente em sua cintura, numa tentativa de puxá-la para mais perto.

- E eu ainda estou aqui. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: C**apitulo curtinho pois foi desde daqui que eu travei na historia D: por isso vou ficar um_ (século) _tempinho sem atualizar u.u


End file.
